Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel quinoxaline-1,4-dioxides useful as antibacterial agents and animal growth promotants. More particularly, the compounds of this invention are represented by formula I: ##SPC2##
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl;
n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 2; and PA1 Y is lower alkyl.